During the past several decades, basic scientists and clinicians have contributed greatly to our understanding of fundamental aspects of reproductive biology. In turn, this understanding has been applied toward the development of improved methods of contraception and for the diagnosis and treatment of disorders of the reproductive system, including infertility, cancer, congenital anomalies, precocious puberty, and problems associated with menopause. Continued success in this area will be dependent upon training a new generation of scientists who know the basic principles of modern biology and are interested in applying basic research techniques on problems relevant to reproductive biology and medicine. This program is designed to provide a program of study and research apprenticeship toward the goal of preparing young scientists for a research career in the reproductive sciences. This program offers fellowships to 6 postdoctoral candidates with either a doctoral degree (Ph.D.) in a basic science or a professional degree (e.g., MD) in the medical sciences that seek training in reproductive biology. Training opportunities are available from 18 faculty mentors, representing 11 departments at the University of Washington, including the School of Medicine, the College of Arts and Sciences and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. The disciplines represented include molecular and developmental biology, physiology and biophysics, reproductive neuroendocrinology, and clinical medicine. The continuation of this successful program will offer a unique and diverse training experience that will recruit new investigators into the field of reproductive biology at a time when there is intense public and scientific interest in the issues surrounding fertility control, hormone replacement therapy and the rule of reproductive hormones in cancer.